


Road to The Heart

by Zacari Sweetdreams (ZachNightmare)



Category: Family Guy
Genre: HEA, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachNightmare/pseuds/Zacari%20Sweetdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stewart Gilligan Griffin may be young but he knows what he wants. Brian is older and has no idea what he wants. One day perhaps things may change rapidly for now it is a slow but sweet process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie is having a hard time admitting his true feelings thankfully he has a stuffed friend to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan Fic sorry if it sucks.

          Stewart Gilligan Griffin was sitting in his room having a conversation with his stuffed friend. "you know Rupert I haven't tried to take over the world for a while now" he said to the bear. He looked over and chuckled at his friend's comment and said "no no no I don't intend too I just realized I need another outlet perhaps something less intellectual" He touched his chin pondering this and looked back at Rupert shocked but he just said.

         "what I are you serious my family that is your suggestion for an outlet I just I can't believe you would suggest such a thing" he turned his back to the bear upset with him and froze as Rupert continued. "well I I mean I suppose that is one plus" Stewie said smiling shuffling his feet. "Alright I suppose if it will help me with that I will concede you win this round Rupert I mean getting closer to.....my best friend" He didn't finish his sentence right away which caused Stewie to ponder a moment but he quickly shook it off and instead just smiled looking out the window. 

         "You know Rupert it looks like it's going to be a nice day out" he said smiling. "how about we see if Brian can take us to the park it would be nice to get out" he said to the bear and received an off color comment back. "well yes I suppose I well oh Rupert stop your silly fantasies Brian is my best friend I told him so I have no desire to have an underpants party with him " he smiled chuckling at the idea and ran to his closet and grabbed the Thom Browne cardigan he bought a little while ago and put it on. 

         "you know I know Brian said I was pretentious moron for buying this and I considered returning it but it's very well good on me, yes, good"  he said to Rupert while looking in the mirror though he thought something much more.

_sexy more like hello gorgeous._

         "Hmm what Rupert what do you mean I talk about Brian a lot lately" he paused and considered the bear's point for a moment before shaking it off. "Well he is my best friend why would I not talk about him a lot" He smiled at this statement he made and checked himself on more time before picking Rupert up and going out the door to ask Brian about the park 

***

         "Anything the matter Bry?" Stewie asked as his friend drove them to the park in silence. Brian stared ahead then smiled still watching the road answered "Yeah sorry kid just trying to stay focused I have a job interview today."

_a job interview?_

_Brian_ _?_

_how could I not know that about my best friend?_

         Stewie thought frowning then looked up and decided late was better then never and asked for details.  Apparently the dog had gotten an opportunity to be a salesman since he knew he had a knack for selling houses electronics he figures should be no different. Stewie frowned again then smiled "well Bry i hope it works out for you" he said smiling at his friend.

         Brian looked over at Stewie for a second and said thanks and then he said something more that for some reason gave Stewie a mixture of thoughts. 

 

_what the hell man why just why!?_

_oh really now is that how it is well DAMMIT_

_oh Brian this sis just gonna hurt more you know that...._

_oh Brian I I I wish I could I oh Brian....._

 

        Instead of voicing any thoughts he simply said "I hope this girl is special Brian" with a fake smile inside was a mix of anger and worry.

 

***

       On arriving at the park Stewie took Rupert off to the sand box. He started to get defensive when their pleasant conversation about trivial matters took a turn to something quite surprising. "What are you exactly saying Rupert of course I got mad I care about my best friend why the hell wouldn't I" he said to the bear with disdain which only received a continued comment from him . Stewie turned around fast and froze with a look of pure anger on his face " I DO NOT, NO I HAVEN'T FOR A WHILE, I AM OVER THAT FLEE RIDDEN MUTT, HE IS A FRIEND NOTHING MORE"

      His face softened after that out burst and bent over and hugged his stuffed friend. "I'm sorry Rupert I don't know what came over me I guess ....I care about the dog a lot ...as a friend ,yes" He pondered and Rupert made no other comments not even till it was time to go 

 

***

      On the car ride home he thought long and hard about what Rupert proposed. As the car ride got closer and closer he grew sad when they reached  the Griffin home Stewie somberly walked up stairs was stopped only once by Brian but Stewie quickly said he was OK and walked to his room. Once inside and the door was shut he sat Rupert down  took off the jacket and hugged it while sitting in front of the window thinking to himself trying not to cry.

 

_oh Brian i'm I'm I'm....._

you...I you....

 

The next thing he knew he failed. Stewie cried hard till he couldn't anymore waited for Lois to come in to get him ready for bed and then closed his eyes in a heavy dreamless and sad sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was hard to write but the way I want this to go is things always feel worse before they get better poor Stewie things will get better.


	2. Queer is Stewie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and Stewie is renewed with a sense of sadness for only a little bit now he is on a mission he is gonna woe the man of his dreams. He figures the best way to start is by letting his availability known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun trivia: that title is actually a name of an unaired episode which was later used to make the movie.

 

        Stewie awoke with tear stained face his blue pajamas soaked with tears. He rolled over to his side got out of the crib and looked outside. It was early the sun hadn't gotten up all the way but it was still a little bright outside. "It's pretty" the youngest griffin said solemnly. He turned to see his bear and chuckled. "well you were right Rupert I ...love my best friend" he cried at this and sat down on his plastic chair by the window.

       "I suppose at least admitting it makes me feel somewhat better except..." Stewie shed more tears then looked up at his Bear after he said something the boy refused to really take seriously. " Your joking right I stand zero I mean zero chance at getting him to notice me" He said looking at the bear who shot another thing right at him.

       "you you really think I have shot?" Stewie looked shocked for a minute then smiled and picked up his bear and spinned him around. "OH RUPERT YOUR RIGHT I JUST HAVE TO WOE HIM" he yelled excited about his new found goal he was gonna charm Brian this week today was Sunday by the next Brian will be smitten with him that was his goal.

 

***

       Stewie was on his way down stairs to ask the dog to hang out. He planned to tell the dog exactly which way he was heading he felt it would bring them closer and let Brian know that he was interested in him. he slowly walked down the stairs and started to get nervous.

 

_come on old man you can do this your just asking him to hang out it's nothing serious_

_of course hanging out is kinda like an indirect date_

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP it's not a date no it's not it's just hanging out with a guy i want to be romantically involved with_

_oh and yes he has no idea I want to be romantically involved with him which makes it just friends hanging out_

 

The last thought was extremely comforting to the child he had no reason to worry or be nervous because ,it wasn't a date. He walked over to the dog who seemed to be watch the news with a bored expression. "hey um Bry do you want think we could hang out today?" Stewie said nervously. Brian stopped looking at the TV to look down at the little tyke and said "I'm sorry Stewie what did you say?" 

      Stewie looked crest fallen for a sec but quickly regained composure. "I was asking if you wanted to hang out today I have something to tell you" Stewie said composed. "oh really kid is everything OK" Brian asked concerned. Stewie quickly gave a smile and said "yes everything is fine I just wanted to tell you something important." 

     "Well OK how about the ice cream parlor" Brian said smiling down at his friend. Stewie smiled and replied " yes that sounds perfect Brian." 

 

***

      At the ice cream parlor Stewie and Brian sat at their table outside. Stewie figured just to tell the dog and get it out of the way. "So Bry well I don't like women I like men" with that Stewie just started eating his ice cream. Brian froze looking at the infant then burst out laughing. Stewie was shocked "what the hell are you laughing for it's no joke I really like men" He said more seriously with a hint of anger.

      Brian couldn't help but laugh once again "no no no kid I believe you" Brian said trying to compose himself. "I do, do you feel better saying it?" Brian asked the kid seriously. Stewie looked at him confused by such a silly question but ,upon thinking about it he realized he did. "yes actually I do feel better saying it" He smiled at Brian. They sat and talked nicely for a little while eating their ice cream after that.

      

***

      When they finally got home Stewie and Brian went up stairs to his room where Stewie wanted to talk to Brian more about his just recent coming out and maybe just maybe steer the conversation to other things. "so Bry I was wondering do you think I'm attractive? " Stewie said while opening his floor safe and retrieving a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses. Brian looked up quick and and froze stunned by  the question. Stewie returned to the plastic table and with the bottle and glasses.

 

_what was that too obvious DAMN alright I just have to explain_

   

     "Brian I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I simply asking as one friend to another I didn't really mean much by it" Stewie said pouring the chardonnay in each glass. "oh well wait you said not much what do you mean?" Brian asked questioningly. Stewie sat composed but in his head he was nervous as hell. 

 

_damn damn damn what am i suppose to say now just say it casually lay your cards on the table i don't want to manipulate...my love i want to be honest i just have to smile and say it calmly yes calm._

      "Brian I don't want to lie to you, your my best friend and i want us to still be friends even after I say this ...Brian I am attracted to you and I know I understand your all for the women" Stewie said the last part chuckling Brian was giving him a hard to read expression. Stewie continued " and I respect that but, as my best friend I wanted you to know how I feel especially since your....with a new person I wanted you to know this because I only want what makes you happy" Stewie smiled at Brian and received a small smile back from Brian who proceeded to get up.

      "Stewie I ....I am your best friend but know that their could....I  mean as you said I'm well yeah also i'm very thankful you understand and....though this is a lot to take in ...I'll I'll still be your friend" Brian said drinking from the other glass. Stewie smiled and raised his glass. "to friendship" he said smiling at the dog. "To friendship" the dog said back. They clinked their glasses and drank. today had been a success for Stewart Gilligan Griffin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the ending of Casablanca came to mind when I wrote this one funny. anyway Stewie is out and Brian knows he is attracted to him I'm considering doing the next chapter in Brian's point of view we don't really know what the dog is thinking and it's always nice to get both perspectives.


	3. A date with Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is on a date with his new girl but for some reason can't stop thinking about his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Brian's point of view

 

 

             Brian was sitting in his car with a flask in front of a fancy restaurant. He was in the process of getting ready for his date with his new girlfriend Karen. Well actually he was drinking before going in to met Karen. For some reason what Stewie said to him was getting to him. 

 

_Stewie likes me he is my best friend ......_

_he is a child!_

_...no he is not not a typical child_

_I in that case I should be considerate of his feelings_

_he did say to be happy_

_I am with Karen so I shouldn't mull this over any longer_

 

            Brian put away the flask and got out the car checked his suit and was neat and walked in to his reserved table and waited. "Hey Brian this place looks great" the woman said as she sat down. Brian smiled it was Karen. "Hi yeah I ran across this place one day the food is pretty good" He said smiling. Karen took a seat across from him and looked at the menu after awhile they both set their menu's down and ordered.

           "So Brian I read it" Karen said smiling. "oh what did you think?" Brian asked with a smile. "well I can I be honest she asked a little down. "sure please go ahead" Brian said readying himself. "it was well it wasn't good but,The writing wasn't bad it was more like the story was" she said smiling. 

            "So you think if i wrote something else it would be better?" Brian asked pondering. She smiled and continued "Yes exactly you just need to write more things that are more your speed" Brian liked listening to Karen's thoughts even when she didn't like his writing she said it in a way that made him happy for the criticism. She really did make him happy in a way were he didn't always feel down or depressed and yet....Brian felt there was no spark.

             They both ate and talked a lot and Brian's mood was instantly lifted at the end of the date Brian drove home alone the question was why.

 

_why did i decide not take her to the house Peter and Lois are out Meg and Chris are asleep_  ......

 

            "I....... Stewie doing so would..... hurt Stewie" Brian said as he drove home. Brian pulled into the driveway got out and proceeded to go up stairs and froze in the hallway. 

_Where should I sleep I mean Peter and Lois's room or Stewie's_

             

             The dog pondered and decided for the later he wanted to see how the tyke was doing anyway. As Brian opened Stewie's door he froze in shock Stewie was looking in the mirror but that's not what was shocking he was in full drag. "Oh hi Brian I was just trying on some clothes how was your date?" Stewie said turning around with a smile.

 

_Steeeewwiee is I mean it's not new but he looks......WHAT AM I THINKING_

 

"I I just wanted to talk for a sec you mind?" Brian said feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Sure" Stewie said smiling and has a seat. "tell me all about this girl Brian" Stewie said smiling as Brian took a seat and begin telling him all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was extremely enjoyable to write not sure why


	4. Full drag on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian just got back from his date and found himself more then just surprised at to see Stewie in a dress however, this isn't an out of place thing but why does he feel so weird about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title was given to me by my lover, I think it's perfect.

 

         Brian and Stewie started to chat after Brian concluded talking about his date. "Brian she sounds enchanting I'm very happy for you" Stewie said with a smile. "Thanks kid she really is .........I feel no spark" Brian said sadly. "oh I I'm sorry to here that Bry perhaps...she isn't meant for you or maybe your just in a rut." Stewie said smiling then said " um Bry do you think I'm attractive? as a friend am I?" Stewie asked.

         "I um yeah your ...your fine just fine yeah" Brian said taking out his flask and taking a swig. "Thanks Brian hey are you OK I mean is there something else bothering you?" Stewie said concerned. Brian looked hard at Stewie. He has on a blue dress with a blond wig in a ponytail with light makeup and Mascara. "um no nothing" Brian said while taking another swig.

         "are you sure...is it me" Stewie said placing his hand on his chest looking concerned. Brian looked at Stewie then sighed. "Yeah it's you.....I'm a little uncomfortable talking to you like that" He said looking away nervously. Stewie froze and looked himself over then looked at Brian "dressed like a woman you mean?" he asked. 

           Brian nodded just looking away "you just look so ...."

 

_.........................good he really does look like a girl it's crazy but he does_

 

        "oh my well I suppose I should change ...um Brian what were you about to say?" Stewie said removing makeup and his wig. "nothing kid nothing just uh.....I'm uncomfortable is all" Brian said taking another swig emptying his flask. "well alright" Stewie said taking off his dress. "oh right Brian could you please leave?" Stewie turned to ask Brian.

         Brian's eyes were then glued to what was before him Stewie really did look like a girl. Even in just his under garments which in this case were white panties and a white bra. "I um I I uh I I I what Stewie" Brian asked stuttering. Stewie then looked at the dog and smiled  and chuckled."Brian please leave" He chuckled more. "I'll tell you when you can come in unless you want to watch" He said still chuckling. 

        "no no I'll of course" Brian sweats a little and leaves the room shutting the door and got undressed out of his suit. "there" Brian went to the bathroom and started splashing water from the sink on himself.

 

_that was...uncomfortable_

_why couldn't i stop looking....this is too strange I just have to go to bed_

       Brian stopped in front of the tyke's door and knocked. "not quite dog just give me a little more time" Stewie said through the door. Brian was unable to describe what came over him but he tried to open the door he froze it was lock and he heard a laugh from the other side. "B-ry something you wanna tell me like what you were really gonna say" Stewie asked giggling through the door.

       "OK OK Stewie you were very attractive but to be fair it's because  you were dressed like a damn woman!" Brian said with disdain. the next minute the door opened and Stewie was standing there he smiled and Brian's look softened "no Bry I was dressed just like me" he said to Brian with a smile. "I OK Kiddo" you ready for bed? 

       "well yeah I'm dressed for it" he smiles at Brian. "lets go to sleep" Stewie said as he climbed into his crib and Brian laid on floor beside the crib. Brian let sleep take him over as he couldn't get a simple image out of his head his best friend in a white dress.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was cute and slightly amusing.


	5. Beer,breakup and a disk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie has found out Brian likes the way looks even if only in a dress it's start at least and Stewie couldn't be happier but maybe there is a downside that cuases him to have drunken night with the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is gonna leave a lot of questions I hate doing it but sometimes it happens

 

       Stewie awoke with a happy disposition and a new found sense of accomplishment. "I did it I DID IT HE ACTUALLY FINDS ME ATTRACTIVE" Stewie  giggled to himself and couldn't stop smiling.  He quickly went to his safe and pulled out some cash. "Today I'm going shopping" He smiled at himself in the mirror as he put on makeup and got his wig ready. "I'm gonna blow him away" Stewie said and winked to himself.

 

***

      Stewie went shopping and got back home quick enough but he saw something that sort of bothered him. "I just" he caught himself dolled up in the mirror and froze. "he ....only in a dress does that mean I'll never be attractive to him unless I wear ..this all the time ...and then what happens..." Stewie said as he striped down naked. "when it has to come off?" Stewie frowned and sat down on the floor and felt his eyes get heavy as he fell asleep.

***

      It was night and the youngest griffin felt off. He stood up unclothed to the mirror and said looking tired."I am gonna get drunk yep drunk." Stewie said as he put on a suit and tie and looked around till he found the person in question who drove him to this. Stewie however wasn't about to take his anger on him no he had something else needed. "Brian I need you to drive me to the bar or if you can't you know just give your keys." 

      Brian looked down at the disheveled toddler and his eyes got wide. "Stewie? Are you OK?" He asked shocked. "KEYS BRIAN I.WANT.TO.GET.DRUNK."Stewie yelled up at the dog. Brian looked at the toddler for a while and sighed and said "look if you really want a drink lets go up to your room and..." Stewie yelled before he could finish. "ON WHAT CHAMPAGNE THAT'S ALL I HAVE IN THAT BLOODY SAFE" Brian held up his hands as if he was afraid of getting hit and shook his head at the kid. 

      "no kid I have a bottle of ...peter has some cans of beer we can drink" Brian said carefully. Stewie stared right at him with a look of pure anger on his face "we? what do you mean we? he asked. "I well Kid yeah you need someone to watch you" Brian said carefully. "that's true i suppose fine dog  i'll be upstairs" Stewie said calmly as he took off to the room.

***

        Both the baby and the dog were wearing suits and both were positively hammered. "Brian I want to ask you something and I want you to be positively honest OK?" Stewie asked the dog. "OK kiddo what is it but no no nothing about what's in my breast pocket" He said taking a drink. "what no no no no bryyy no no way I don't care man I Just want to know I just want know do you like me?" Stewie said with a smile laughing. "yeah yeah kid of course of like you of course" Brian said.

       "oh that's good so glad to hear that bry I just I mean I want you to like me so bad and I just ughh I want a kiss so bad and i just wanna be liked by as many people as possible so one will finally kiss me and I mean a passionate take my breath away kiss" Stewie said with a bit of gurgle. Brian with a intoxicated laugh said "well how about if I just kiss you then" Stewie laughed back and said "OK" they both laughed and then all of a sudden Brian locked his lips with Stewie's hard.

***

        Stewie woke up confused in his crib the confusing part wasn't that he was in his crib the confusing part was he had a phone number in his hand "who the hell is...KAREN why do I have this girls number this is Brian's new girl did I miss something" Stewie went over to a night light in on the wall and twisted it  and surveillance monitor popped out he pressed play on the video last night and after watching immediately got wide eyed. "OMG OMG OMG" the child screamed like a girl when he was done however he felt very exhausted and passed out. 

***

      when Stewie woke up this time he was even more confused he was in his crib no number he looked over and the monitor wasn't out "did I dream it all did I dream all of what I saw?" Stewie looked at himself in the mirror. "am am am I going mad" Stewie said but quickly shook his head and went over and turned the night light the Surveillance monitor came out and Stewie hesitantly pressed play nothing came on. "that's strange Stewie opened the disk compartment and found a disk was inside but it was blank" Stewie thought to himself hard. "someone...no Brian wiped it clean while I passed out I remember that I should of woken up here so ...." Stewie froze and saw a second disk sitting on the table with a note.

**hey kid i put a disk a cleaner inside for you when you passed out it said it needed to be clean so i took  the one from my laptop i also moved you to your crib and put the screen back in the wall i saw you do it when you were checking.**

**p.s. the disk on the table ...it was a .....just know i broke up with Karen today.**

     Stewie took out the disks with little brushes glued on it and placed the one on the table inside he pressed play sat down and watched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next will be the contents of the disk


	6. SGG #4076

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents of the disk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSG is Stewart Gilligan Griffin the number is just random

 

**video feed-bedroom-night**

 

     Brian released the toddle from the kiss and the kid giggled hard. "oh wow bry that was perfect" Stewie said feeling like he was on cloud 9. "yup I thanks you you taste really good" Brian said drunkly. "oh stop no come on maybe " Stewie said smiling. " you know Brian your really really lucky to have Karen" Stewie said drinking more and hiccuped. "we broke up actually " Brian said depressingly. "oh what really that's that's not good Brian you have to get back together with her you just have too." Stewie said concerned. "she is the girl Brian you just can't take that for granted." Stewie continued. "no no there was just no no spark at all" Brian said taking out a paper with her number. "she she just she isn't right for me at all" Brian said taking Stewie and kissing him harder. "Stewie I just think I I like you but I could never I mean we could never be cuz I don't like you that way even now I'm drunk and know I just don't I'm not in love with.." 

 

 

**the screen goes black.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah bad cliff hanger hate to but best way to do this.


	7. Like dust fleeting from my tiny hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie feels Brian isn't meant to be and because he can't bare and wants to resit temptation to look gives the disk to Brian. Brian remembers all. this will be told between both so you will hear both their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title given to me by my lover I like it it's poetic.

  

    Stewie stopped the disk before completion and proceed to put it inside a case. He decided to hand it to the one person he knew he could trust not to let him have it. His best friend Brian. 

***

    "OK B-ry please just destroy it I want nothing to do with it" Stewie said walking away. Brian frowned holding the disk he knew what was on it and just couldn't bring himself to destroy it instead he stored it in his car. Brian decided he would get something for the kid.

_that night......Stewie i'm so sorry_

_i'll make it up for you I promise i will_

     Brian drove his car to the mall to get Stewie a gift and o the way there he couldn't stop thinking of last night. He pulled into the mall and set towards the store to buy Stewie something to show his appreciation to the kid.

***

_so what now what should I do now_

"you said I should help my family right Rupert,well alright lets see who should I start with" Stewie said when he heard a scream from his sister's room. Stewie knocked on Meg's door. "Megan is something the matter" Stewie asked but immediately regretted as she just kept talking and talking till Stewie screamed. "STOP" Stewie yelled.

***

    "Megan listen lets just start with your image" Stewie said sitting with Meg took off her glasses and snapped them in half. 

 _that makes a good start_ _  
_

***

     Brian was sitting waiting for Stewie in his room.  "Bry?" Stewie said looking at him confused "what is it what's that" Stewie asked pointing at a small bag Brian had sitting beside him. Brian smiled and showed Stewie the necklace inside Stewie blushed getting wide eyed. "it's perfect for Karen don't you think I decided to take your advice and get back to together with her." Brian said smiling.  "oh it's perfect" Stewie said with a smile.

_lucky girl........._

    "and Stewie this is for you" Brian said handing Stewie a small black box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a hint it's not a ring(won't write more till after new year's meant to put that in forgot sorry)


	8. Alls well that ends well...starts well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little black box a shocking decision and something that could end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally see what is in the black box 
> 
> WHAT'S IN THE BOX WHAT'S IN THE BOX!?
> 
> in a moment you will find out also 7 is my lucky number so ha that's funny but not really anyway on with the story

 

 

      "Brian what was it?" Stewie asked wide eyed taking the box. Brian smiled and scratched his head and said "it's just something to show you what you mean to me." Stewie then opened the box to find not what he expected. He looked at the dog confused and asked "Brian what what is it mean?" 

 

Inside the box was a small gold bracelet with 7 charms a dog,a union jack,a teddy bear,a swastika,an X, a Christmas tree, and a Spade.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yes but I didn't have a lot of time to right now I will try later to write more later today but since it's the 13th I figured time or not give them something so ^_^ I revealed what was in the box. I apologize again for being busy hope you like what is to come next (Sorry for long wait I got a temp computer to use and I plan to do the next chapter plus more if I can some time soon sorry for the long wait I hope it will be good waiting may cause build up but don't expect earth shaking like I said this story is gonna be a slow ride ^_^)-March 23,2015


	9. And Now our Tale can finally Begin ...Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the meaning of the charms is revealed although I'm pretty sure some of you already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I apologize for the huge wait)

 

      Stewie took a long look at the bracelet and started to put together what it meant.  "your mother, jolly farm, Rupert, a well I assume this for our trip to Germany with Mort." Stewie said as he looked hard at the next one "Our trip to a Mutli-verse I think and this must be Vegas." Stewie said as he slipped it on. "I hope you like it Stewie it's just show how much you mean to me" Brian smiles  saying to Stewie as he smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I assure you this is just something to tide over the curiosity till I can write more.


	10. Charmed Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie mulls over the charm bracelet Brian gave him and thinks of what it could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg such a long time since a post been crazy busy finally have time to write again and got a good schedule hope to update more frequently.

 

      Stewie woke up rubbed his eyes and smiled looking at his wrist. The charm bracelet from before was still there . He smiled and got up then preceded to get undressed out of his pajama's. "today feels like a start of something grand" Stewie said as his overalls came on. "yep today is a good day" Stewie said as he smiled.

***

    Karen and Brian are sitting on a bench in the park. "wow Brian this is amazing" Karen said smiling putting on the necklace.  "I'm really glad you like it also thank you for giving me another chance" he said smiling. "of course Brian what made you to decide to give us another chance what made you decide too?" Karen asked taking out a water bottle and taking a sip.  "oh just a friend" Brian said smiling wide.

***

      Stewie was humming as he was looking at his charm bracelet under a microscope. "OK yeah yep so thats it exactly" Stewie said smiling. "wow today is so _wonderful"_ smiles looking out the window it's pouring down rain.

***

      Karen and Brian are sitting in a small cafe the rain outside is pouring.  "good thing you saw it was about to rain" Karen smiled drinking a glass of tea. "yeah this cafe is so good for writers like me it's quiet and just great" Brian said taking a drink. "Brian it's nice but you don''t have to keep talking about being writer like I said your good but you just need the right material.

     Brian smiled and said "right right sorry Karen so wanna get dinner tonight?" "I would love to Brian but I can't" says then kisses him on the cheek.  "alright then call you later" Brian said smiling. "absolutely Brian" Karen said then left. Brian watched her leave out in the rain and sat there for a minute just thinking to himself. 

 

_man Karen is so perfect and  all thanks to Stewie I gave her second chance_

_Stewie......that night_

_what I said to him ....I think I meant it_

_when he got that necklace he was so...no Karen got a necklace I gave Stewie a charm bracelet._

   "I should give him a call see how he is" Brian said taking out his cellphone. 

 ***

    Stewie takes out the bracelet out of strange machine the bracelet was submerged in some kind of liquid. "huh" he said listening and hearing ringing. Stewie picks it up and answers it "hey bry whats up" he said.

_oh god I hope that didn't sound lame_

"no no I'm not doing much just um hanging around" Stewie said putting down the braclet which was steaming onto a pan. "yeah thats awesome man like really so happy for you" Stewie said as he opened his laptop. "coming home soon? yeah well alright wanna I don't know kinda just hang out?" Stewie said.

_what the hell am I saying_

"yes yes good I'll see you when you get home" Stewie smiled hung up and proceeded with typing on his laptop.

***

   Brian pulled into the drive way walked up stairs and knocked on Stewie's door. "hey you there?" Brian opened the door and stepped in to notice he wasn't here but a message was on the table.

**Brian be back had to leave for a bit.**

  "I guess he isn't here" Brian said as he sat down. Brian started to think about Stewie again and that night got up went to the basement and retrieved the disc Stewie gave him. He walked back up stairs and sat down put it into the security player in Stewie's room and pressed play. " if I could just see one more time maybe see if I meant it." He said as he watched the screen.

  "what the" Brian looked wide eyed at the screen. 

_how did who did_

  the screen read data erased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was not the first ending for this chapter I came up with but over some though I figured this was the best way to end this chapter hope you all enjoy and it was worth the wait and hope you like my next chapter as well.


	11. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian asks Stewie about the disc and confusion ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are ready to go! I'm sorry for such a long wait I hope you enjoy this and it was worth it.

 

         The next morning Brian went up stairs and stopped at Stewie's door. it was closed "Stewie? are you there?" Brian asked waiting for a response.The door was opened then and Stewie was smiling at him still wearing his bracelet. "Brian come in" he said to him and turned away and went back to a little tea party he had set up. "Stewie" Brian sighed. "Yes" he said without looking up pouring a cup of imaginary tea.

         "did did you well I did you erase this..." Brian said putting the disk on the table. Stewie took the disc in his hands and stared at it. "no Brian in fact nothing is erased on this disc." he said handing it back to Brian. Brian froze and looked at the disc remembering the words data erased it had to of been erased. "can I put it the monitor I wanna see it again the end i mean" Brian asked Stewie.

_if he say no then he has to know_

       "alright Brian go ahead" Stewie said. Brian was confused Stewie didn't even seemed phase.

_alright I'll call your bluff...what are you doing Stewie_

       Brian made his way over to the monitor and put the disc in this time it played nothing. "what the heck!" Brian said at the blank screen. "something wrong Brian?" Stewie said coming over to the monitor. "the disc there is nothing on it Brian" Stewie said showing him the contents.

      "there is nothing on the disc but you handed it to me you told me to destroy it!" Brian shook as he spoke.  "Brian I think you don't quite understand what occurred that night." Stewie said as he started to sit down and Brian did the same. "I handed you a disc that I thought had ...something hard to see on it the truth is...I imagined it I only realized it this morning I told you I loved you and-" Brian cut him off "but I saw the contents of the disc! I remember seeing them!" Stewie froze and pondered in thought "I can explain that Brian that champagne was not -" Brian cut him off again "we drank peter's beer we didn't have the champagne!"

     "I I well" Stewie went back to the monitor and started typing. "Brian can you give me a moment"  Stewie said and kept typing. Brian left the room after that and stood out the door.

**yesterday**

    "wow today is so wonderful" Stewie said looking at the rain then returning to his microscope. "lets see the metal should sustain it ..but what if it fails?" he said turning to his stuffed friend. "no no I'm sure it will succeed after all it's only temporary" Stewie took the bracelet out from under the microscope and placed it inside a strange machine and pressed two buttons and rotated the dials "OK now to wait" Stewie said as he sat down. "now then" he said pulling out a disc. "this has to go" he said cracking it and putting it in a disintegration machine. 

    He then took the same disc  and  put it back it back in it's spot down stairs. "that should get rid of most of it" He said returning up stairs he checked the machine and saw the liquid rising and sat back down if it worked it would be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so a tangled mess we begin hope you like it and if not and screwed up I apologize. also before you write this off know that not everything is at it seems.


	12. Now it makes sense but it's stupid but also nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie and Brian have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I hope this clears things up this might actually be my fav chapter.

 

          Brian waited out the door for awhile before Stewie let him back in. "well Brian let me tell you your right there was something on that disc but,I would like there not to be." Stewie said sitting at the small table and Brian took a seat as well. "you see the other day I was making something" Stewie said as he put a small box on the table and put it towards Brian.

 

**yesterday**

 

Stewie's phone rang and he answered quickly "huh" He said watching the necklace rise in the liquid. "hey Bry whats up?" Stewie said taking the necklace out of the liquid. "no no I'm not doing much"  Stewie said putting down the bracelet which was steaming onto a pan. "yeah that's awesome man like really so happy for you" Stewie said as he opened his laptop. "coming home soon? yeah well alright wanna I don't know kinda just hang out?" Stewie said. "alright gotta go Bry" Stewie said hanging up.

      

       Stewie then took the Bracelet off the pan and looked at it. "yep that will be just fine" he said putting it in a box.

 

                                                                                                         ***

       Brian took the Bracelet out of the box and looked at it then looked at Stewie's wrist. "I what is this Stewie?" Brian said looking at both bracelets and then Stewie. "it's a copy of your bracelet a friendship bracelet now that it's a set ...I'd like to well for my sake lets be friends" Stewie said looking at Brian. "we are friends Stewie...what do you mean?" Brian looked at him confused.

       "I've liked you for awhile but I think for well I want you in my life Brian so I decided we should start over" Stewie said slowly. Brian stared at Stewie and the bracelet and slowly said "ok..." something felt off to Brian the conformation Stewie wanted to move on set Brian at unease but why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and end of this chapter was shorter then I anticipated sorry it sucks I had a while big thing ready but I didn't really feel right while writing today next chapter will be called friend zoned and will be much longer sorry again.


	13. King Of Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie and Brian have thoughts about being friend zoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I said the chapter title would be called friend zoned but I think this is more appropriate for those of you that know why XD congratulations to you.

 

     Stewie Griffin wiped his eyes with a smile sat up and stretched slightly. for the first time in a long while he felt good. "a new day is upon us Rupert" He said getting dressed and going down stairs.

 

                                                                                                             ***

 

     Brian smiled waking up feeling good about today. He picked up his phone and decided to call Karen. "Hey Karen I was calling to see if you wanted to do anything today? no can't huh well that's fine see you on our next date" He hung up and his good mood went out the window.

 

***

     Stewie started to unclasp his overalls and then climbed in the tub and started washing he got up before his mother and did this simply because he enjoyed the privacy and it gave him an opportunity to have a private conversation. "what should I do today? well I don't know perhaps I'll make something or read or just relax." He said to the bear sitting outside the tub.

 

***

     Brian was pacing up and down the hallway trying to understand since he had no choice and couldn't use Karen as a distraction exactly what he felt the last night. "it's a new start that's what he said a new start why in the world am I second guessing this." Brian said hearing a giggle from the bathroom. He quickly went downstairs away from it for some reason it made him nervous.

 

***

    Stewie dried himself off and put on a fresh pair of overalls. "OK Rupert what do you think I should do?" he asked looking at the bear as he held him while walking to his room. "well that's not a bad idea I suppose" he said shutting the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much sorry but it does get the feelings I wanted this chapter to be about across so I hope it's enjoyable.


	14. 2 steps forward 3 leaps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Stewie have another talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes things go fast ...then they go back to slow

 

       Brian was pacing down in the living room still trying to figure out what his feelings were. "maybe I should talk to Stewie about this" Brian said walking up the stairs and knocking on Stewie's door.

                                                                                                             ***

      Stewie heard a knock and stopped posing for his teddy bear.  He got up and opened the door slowly.  "hey Bry whats up?" Stewie said friendly.  "I need to talk to you" Brian said stepping inside. "yeah sure come in" Stewie said laughing. Brian sat down and Stewie did the same. "so what did you wanna talk about?" Stewie asked looking at Brian.

      "um well you see when you said we should... this is gonna sound insane" Brian said laughing.  "what is it Brian?" Stewie said waiting patiently. "well you see Maybe it is isn't a bad thing you..." Brian heard his phone ring. "one sec" Brian said walking to the other end of the room and answering. "yes?" Brian asked wondering who it is. "Brian hey sorry listen you seemed pretty crushed about  me cancelling so listen we can go somewhere this afternoon OK that OK Brian?" Karen said calmly.

     "Yeah yeah that sounds great" Just like that his good mood was back. "I know that smile a good date right?" Stewie said smiling at Brian.  "yeah yeah actually not till the afternoon so why don't we just hang out for awhile as friends."  Brian said smiling at Stewie maybe a little to hard.

       "OK why not sounds like fun" Stewie said looking at Brian with a smile but confused look. "great so what should we do" Brian asked looking at Stewie. "Well first you need to stop smiling so much" Stewie said laughing. "then I suppose we could watch something" Stewie said smiling.

 

***

     Both Stewie and and Brian were laughing as the credits rolled. "that was fun" Stewie said laughing. "yeah it was" Brian said laughing and smiled at Stewie. "bry whats up you seem off?" At that moment Brian kissed Stewie softly.

 

_or rather he imagined it_

 

     "Bry whats up you seem off?" Stewie asked Brian who was zoning out. "nothing just excited about Karen" Brian said looking to the side.  "oh really" Stewie said sitting closer and turning Brian's head. "Brian whats wrong?" A thought was gnawing at Brian maybe if he did something crazy he could get this out of his system just maybe. "you know Stewie ....maybe we could hang out..." He said slowly. "we just hanged out Brian? Stewie said looking at Brian carefully. 

     "Well this would be different ...I mean yeah different" Brian said carefully. Stewie was about to open his mouth to say something again when he realized what Brian meant his eyes went wide and he turned away and said. "how are you with Karen?" Brian wasn't sure if he meant how he was doing with Karen or why he was with Karen so  he said "yeah" and turned away from Stewie.

***

    Brian got back from his date which was nice and his first instinct was to go see Stewie. He knocked on his door once again like this morning and got stewie standing there with nothing but a towel on.  "yes Brian what is it?" he said coolly. "um I about this morning..." Stewie stopped him mid sentence with  "no I don't wanna hang out have fun with Karen" He closed the door after that. Brian stood there confused not exactly processing what happened.

    He was with Karen and she is wonderful Stewie is nothing but a passing thought with that he left and replaced Stewie's image with Karen.

***

    Stewie hugged the towel to his waist and looked at his wrist he hadn't taken it off even in the bath. "fuck" He said taking it off and placing it on the the small kiddie table by the window. stewie took a long sigh sat by the window and looked at to his bear. "yeah yeah I know what he said and yes I know you can tell" stewie said fixing his towel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the chapter ends but not the story as I said it would be a slow


	15. Sleeping Beauty Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie has a day to himself in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all sorry for long wait really I've been so busy

 

       Stewie woke up the next morning in his crib not wearing an ounce of clothing. he felt lighter then air he got dressed quickly and took a look in the mirror. "it feels like I've been asleep for a year" He shakes his head groggily. "Rupert" He says looking at the bear. "I'm tired so tired" He says sighing and closing his eyes. The sun had not yet come up so Stewie just sat at his table and opened his laptop.

      "now what can we do today" He looked at several things on his desktop and opted to just mess around playing games. Lois came in every once in awhile to check on him during these intervals he shut the laptop and just played with his toys. He then decided to just shut his laptop completely and play with his toys it was mid morning now. "AND THE DECEPTICONS WIN" he yelled as the last of his robot's knocked over He sighed after and cleaned up his toys and took a look around his room. 

      "now lets.." he decided to open his weapon's closet and took an electronic clipboard from the entrance and started going through inventory. "yep yes yes" he said as he checked off everything.  He reached the end and turned around looking at all his weapons trying to feel proud. He only felt empty and walked back to the front and put the clipboard back and closed it. The sun hung high its the afternoon.

      "OK Rupert" he said taking his stuffed friend and sitting them both by the window. "now let see" he said gliding his fingers over his books until he found one and started reading to his friend. It was close to bed as the sun set and Lois came in to help him get to sleep. 

Stewie rested his head and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah long update I know its sad sorry about that but the next chapter not gonna lie more sad but it will be happy soon I promise.


	16. Unrequited Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is a drunk mess after a date with Karen arriving home very late. Stewie is asleep after his sad day in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lover gave me title again wonderful right?

 

        Brian made it into the Griffin driveway and after a few minutes of struggling with his own car door decided to crawl over or rather stumble over to the passenger side door. He started swiping at the door with his paw the sweat from his fingers and fur sliding across without a single impact on the handle. Brian finally got the door open he fell the short way from the the seat the ground. The tumble to the ground made his stomach turn as his muzzle opened and he puked on the ground. 

       Brian slowly stood up feeling like the world was on his shoulders as several visions assaulted his mind. Unable to really make them go  away he stumbled forward on the grass it felt wet beneath him as he walked. The dew felt cold on his paws as he walked on them both until he felt the hard surface of the porch. He didn't even realize that he was at the front door.

      Brian reached for his body feeling like jello as he grasped the door with both hands. He opened the door and stumbled inside closing the door slowly as he made his way across the carpet the visions got more spastic and harder to ignore he grasped the side rail of the stairs as he made his way up. He saw so many things or rather so many people Lois,Jillian, Karen and others as he finally reached the top.

      Stumbling on the top floor he reached the room he wanted to find and started to claw at the door footsteps were heard on the other side as Brian fought to stay awake as the door opened. "what are you doing here Brian?" the figure said as it swirled around hazy. Brian looked hard trying to concentrate on the figure. "I want to tell you something" Brian said looking out of breath. "Brian" the figure said as Brian passed out. 

 

***

     Stewie looked down at Brian asleep infront of his sister's door. "He said he wanted to tell me something can you let him rest in your room?" Meg said brushing the hair out of her eyes her new glasses were much less ugly and showed off her face well. "of course" Stewie said with a smile and layed the dog down in his own crib and covered him up. "keep an eye on him alright Rupert" Stewie said stretching deciding to open his laptop since he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

       

       


	17. Humming Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Stewie have a day out and a revelation is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another title my lover gave me he has a way with words

 

     Stewie turned to the crib as the canine opened his eyes.  "Hey Bry you doing OK want a sodaaaa" he said smugly to the side as Brian sat up with a groan.  "Stewie Im not in the mood OK" Brian said sitting up getting out of the crib.  "hard night" he said closing is laptop. Brian looked over to the toddler and stared slowly. "yeah I guess Karen and I I wanted to talk to you about something"  Brian says slowly looking at him. Stewie looked at him waiting for him to finish.

     "I we should I want to spend time with you more" He said waiting for Stewie to say something. "OK" He says blinking looking at him. "I just think we should work more on being friends" he said again. Stewie looked at him again and said "Bry didn't we just have this conversation?" Brian nodded and took Stewie's and in his own. "Yes I know I just I haven't been a good friend lately let me make it up to you" 

      Stewie looked at Brian's hand in his own and felt a small stir within him but, it didn't stay so he simply turned back to Brian.  "OK" was all he could say as Brian squeezed his hand and smiled. 

 

 ***

 

     Brian and Stewie went shopping Stewie was actually laughing with his friend and having a good time. It felt almost surreal he had picked out some jackets and a pair of sunglasses Stewie had insisted fit the dog perfectly. "no really they suit you " Stewie said laughing holding the hand of the dog. "well if you say so they just look like something the unabomber would wear" Brian and Stewie both laughed. 

     Stewie stopped infront of an underwear store "Im just gonna pop in here for a sec ill be right back" Stewie was however surprised to feel Brian had not let go. "Brian?" he said looking wide eyed at him. "its just been such a nice day I can go in with you if you want" Brian said looking at Stewie as he blushed a little. Brian should of felt uncomfortable but, Instead he felt flattered. Sure  he didn't feel attracted to him nor did he love him the way Stewie wants him to. 

     He did however not feel the need to pull away at Stewie's blush he was OK with the fact how Stewie felt and simply squeezed his hand. "alright we can go in together then" he said smiling pulling the dog inside as he tried on different lingerie. Once again Brian surprised him but not only going in with him but by even going as far as helping him choose different pairs.  He refused of course to get an opinion if it was on him only on a rack but it was nice.

***

    "this was really nice Brian I honestly was dreading how today would be" He frowns at this but quickly smiles and continues. "but today was wonderful and tank you for the clothes Brian" Brian smiles at this his tail even wags a little. "Today has been wonderful Stewie" "Brian?" he heard nearby and looked to see Karen her hair was up today in band she looked...he really didn't care,but it was hard to see her again.

    Stewie stared at her she was nice not bad looking tall blonde soft eyes yeah she was Brian's type alright. 

_so this is my competition  I suppose ..._

"what brings you here Brian? I told you its over I.." before she could finish Brian interrupted "Actually I came here to hang out with a friend I .." he paused blinking "I forgot you were gonna be here today" the realization he had was shocking and depressing to him did he care so little about Karen no maybe the day as just been that good of distraction. he looked across at Stewie he was staring hard into Karen. 

     "oh so your babysitting this little guy" Karen said smiling at Stewie.  Stewie gave her such a harsh look but, apparently Karen couldn't comprehend a baby feeling so strongly and took it as nothing. "well not exactly" Brian said. "he is just adorable think i could hold him?" She asked still smiling at him. Brian looked at Stewie then Karen realizing how much of bad idea tat would be. "no he is kinda cranky I don't think he would want a stranger holding him."

      Karen laughed at this."Brian Im great with kids" and with that she picked him up. As soon as she did to hers and Brian's surprise  Stewie wasted no time and bite her hard on the arm making her drop him at which time a man came rushing to Karen's side. "oh no whats wrong?" he said taking her by the arm at which point she got really mad. "Brian what the hell is wrong with him!" Brian was trying hard to be civil but her calling his friend wrong that was enough to get him angry. "nothing is wrong with him and you dropped him" he said going over to help him get up.

     "Whatever Brian lets go Ted oh and Brian your book was awful " She said taking the man's hand clearly this was her new guy but, Brian didn't seem to care at all as he put a hand on the Stewie's cheek. "are you OK?" he said looking concerned. Stewie couldn't help but blush from the contact. "yeah Im fine what did she mean book" Stewie said trying to take his mind off the canine's pawn feeling warm on his cheek.

     "oh its just a little something I have been working on is all" Brian said slowly. Stewie smiled and asked "May I?" Brian smiled back and said "sure kid" he took out his sent it to him in an email. 

***

     It was late they had just finished a movie coming out it laughing "this day was wonderful Brian" Stewie said with glee. Brian smiled laughing as well " Yeah today was just perfect what did you think of.." Stewie held up his hand to stop him from saying more then said. "I was looking at something else your book" Brian stared and frowned slightly. "how um did you like it?" he asked slowly. "its awful Brian just awful it's not your voice at all I know you can write Brian why are you.." but the rest fell short his words the way he spoke it was just like Karen no..Karen was just like Stewie.

    Stewie was the kind of girl he wasn't looking for someone like him. His personalty  thats exactly what he wanted in a girl. "Stewie" Brian said. "yeah " He stopped waiting for Brian to say more. "thank you for telling me the truth and Im sorry she hurt you..." He said looking at him heartfelt. "of course Brian" He said with a smile he took his dog by the hand  and walked out to head home it was a long day indeed.

    Brian learned something new Stewie's personalty was just what he was looking for he knew what he had to do he had to find a girl like Stewie....this should be hard to comprehend but no it wasn't he and Stewie have been friends for a long time he is everything he wants in a friend what is a love if not a best friend. 

_so a girl like Stewie what a thought_

Stewie smiled at Brian as they walked to the car.

 


End file.
